monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Monster Hunter Fanon:Chat/Logs/18 June 2013
02:10 ohi 02:10 hi 02:10 hi 02:11 hi... 02:11 Its winter... 02:11 I'm Sick 02:11 errrr 02:11 It's summer here 02:12 Heh 02:12 Well im in class with gloves on 02:13 and trousers 02:13 XD 02:13 And a hoody 02:13 I feel so sedated 02:13 uhhuehehe I expect most people wear trousers, if our definitions are the same 02:13 Sedated? er 02:13 ok 02:13 It's 9:13 PM here X3 02:13 i feel light headed 02:13 Its 12:13 pm 02:14 12:14 02:14 So we have a 9 hour difference 02:14 XD ayep 02:15 Wait 02:15 Its tuesday now 02:16 I feel like crap 02:16 o_o 02:17 I'm writing my own language 02:17 I don't really swear on the internet... 02:17 why ._. 02:17 Cause its rude 02:18 You can't just swear to a strander 02:18 I do plenty :troll: 02:18 F 02:18 And the C word 02:18 Well that's a random letter and no mistake 02:18 C word? 02:19 What the fuck is the c word ._. 02:19 Cunt? 02:19 No 02:19 Curse 02:19 Curse isn't a cuss word -_- 02:19 cuss? 02:20 The Cuss with you! 02:20 No one yells to someone they hate "CURSE YOU, RETARD" or something .___________. 02:20 Ah your cussing with me 02:20 I know 02:20 They all say "DAMN YOU, RETARD" or "FUCK YOU, RETARD" or something. No one says curse you anymore 02:20 No one except the oldest of people who never learned 21st century english 02:21 And 20th century 02:21 Well late 20th century 02:21 I just don't find it nice to talk to people in swear 02:22 Are you at home now? 02:23 Indeed 02:23 So your doing your home work? 02:24 Why would you... 02:24 Why would I what? 02:24 And no, I'm not doing my homework ;_; 02:24 For one, I never have homework. Two, it's summer break for school. 02:24 I have no school and I am happy for that. 02:26 really? luckey you 02:27 I have to study year 11 02:27 Like everyday 02:29 XD 02:29 imma watch a movie 02:29 I love this PC 02:29 It has a dvd player 02:29 :D 02:29 Dosn't every PC have a dvd player? 02:29 no 02:30 A PC is technically any computer of any kind that works with a Windows OS 02:30 I pretty sure that alot of Pc's have DVD players 02:30 Read above message :< 02:30 My mom's netbook doesn't 02:30 Most netbooks don't actually 02:30 HA 02:30 yeah 02:30 very few do 02:31 Normal desktops and laptops usually do, though 02:31 dosn't it have a CD drive? 02:32 What? 02:32 "it" in computer discussion is a very wide term 02:32 Your mums netbook 02:32 no 02:32 It's got an SD card thing, that's it 02:32 I'm on my own computer >:D 02:33 USB ports 02:33 ? 02:33 02:33 Which is an unbelievably powerful thing >:D 02:33 Yes 02:33 EVERYTHING has a usb port nowadays 02:33 anyway 02:33 My computer is perfect for movies tho 02:34 It has an 18 inch HD screen with HD audio 02:34 The most advanced thing Mom's netbook has is...uh... 02:34 Amen! 02:34 uuuhhhh 02:34 A usb port lol 02:35 yes 02:35 It's windows 7, but it's OS number is likely an equivalent to its screen size :troll: 02:35 It is super tiny 02:35 anyway 02:35 Imma eat and then imma watch a movie, K 02:36 Bye! 02:36 I'll still be here 02:36 I'm not giving anyone the thinks to spam :| 02:36 02:36 uh? 02:36 i might need to go to my next class soon 03:11 Back. 03:11 hi 03:11 wb 03:11 Thanks. 03:13 Hmmm. 03:16 hrm 03:19 Been thinking about WQ, i'm still really confused. 03:20 XD 05:18 Back. 05:19 Back again. 05:20 hi 05:20 Whats up? 05:22 movie watching 05:23 Thinking about Kate...wonder if she fell asleep 05:24 Heh, i'm doing something similar. 05:26 XD 05:26 With whom? 05:26 :p 05:26 pm 05:26 It seems we both have woman on our minds. XD 05:27 Yep :) 05:47 Internet >.< 05:49 o.o 07:44 I. Am. Hungry. As. Fuck. 07:46 Then go eat something? 07:48 It's 2:am 07:48 2:00 am 2013 06 18